


夏日冰水

by Airnica



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airnica/pseuds/Airnica
Summary: 时间线设定在北舞大学校园时期的某个燥热午后夏天燥热难耐怎么办？DOI熄心火，冰水降体温而完蛋的那俩选择全都要！





	夏日冰水

盛夏。

窗外是永无休止的蝉鸣，嗞儿哇嗞儿哇的叫得人心烦。夏天的北京像是一个巨大的微波炉，太阳在头顶上不知疲倦的散发着炙热，烘烤的大地泛起扭曲的热浪，而大地上的一座座混凝土砌起的楼房俨然就成了一个个奇形怪状的容器，在不透风的空间里蒸烤着容器里各式各样的生物。

阿云嘎是仰面躺着被蒸烤的，头顶的风扇吱吱扭扭的转着，已经开到最大的档位，却像是聋子的耳朵——中看不中用，那旧蓝色叶片转动产生的丝丝微风好像都被高热的空气蒸发了似的，粘腻的留滞在空气里，偶尔传到肌肤上，也没有半分凉意。

临近放假，早已结了课，只剩下一门推迟了三次的选修考试在无尽的拉长着考试周，拉得学生们苦不堪言。王建新和大川老早便逃去购物中心“避暑”了，他俩说宁愿在超市里对着萝卜白菜干瞪眼一整天，也不愿意在寝室多待一刻钟。他们原本是想拉上阿云嘎一起的，却被这位尽职好班长以“要给大龙带中午三食堂的炒粉”为由拒绝了，于是在抛出四枚一言难尽意味深长的白眼后，便撒丫子跑了。

说到那碗炒粉，正摆在阿云嘎对床的下桌上，隔着一层薄薄的塑料袋向外散发着热气。这鬼天气，风扇拼了命的转也转不出半点儿凉风，一碗离得老远的炒粉却仿佛一个浓缩了的火球，孜孜不倦的给房间里的空气加温，弄得人愈发燥热阿云嘎翻了个身，把衣裤褪了，靠紧墙面，想要汲取墙体最后的一点冰凉来给自己降降温。

嘭——嘭——两声。

宿舍门被人粗蛮的撞开，一个浑身上下都在往外散发着热气的热源体抱着颗篮球冲了进来，又不忘伸出条腿把门勾着踢了关上。他把球随意的往桌下一丢，拉开椅子坐下，从阿云嘎的桌上抽出两张宽大的报纸便给自己哗啦啦的扇起风来，汗水顺着刘海的发丝往下滴，划过少年晒得泛红的面颊和脖颈，顺着锁骨滴落进T恤里。

“个biang的风扇开了顶个鸟用！”郑云龙抬头瞪了一眼吱吱扭扭叫得大声却毫无用处的风扇，骂了句家乡话，手里的报纸扇得更勤了，另一只手揪起胸前T恤薄薄的面料上下鼓动，企图灌进些凉风。

“炒粉在桌上，不要鸡蛋两根肠。”对床上方传来一声闷闷的话，郑云龙抬眼循着声音向上望去，一截白花花的小腿伸出床边的护栏支楞在空中，又缩回去，床上的人翻动了几下，探出个头来，眉眼弯弯的望着他笑，还补了句：“趁热~吃”，重音强调第二个字，音调拐了又拐，生怕人听不出他刻意强调的调笑。

“这么热，吃你个头吃”郑云龙回敬了他一个白眼，语气里却带了笑意。

“有水么给我喝一口，快渴死我了！”嘴上说着，手里已经拿到了阿云嘎桌下放着的那个果绿色塑料水杯，摇了摇，空的。

“你下去买呗，顺道儿帮我也带一瓶”阿云嘎纵容的看着郑云龙肆意翻动自己的东西，笑得眼睛眯眯，像只任人欺负了还不自知的小羊羔。只有远在超市吹空调的王八建新知道，自己曾经有一次不小心碰掉了老班长桌上摞好的报纸，给捡起来重新码放在桌上，结果阿云嘎回来之后发现报纸摆放的顺序不对，倒也没发脾气，可嘴角向下拉得老长。

“你自己咋不去？”郑云龙回怼了一嘴。

阿云嘎用胳膊支起半边身子靠在床边，笑着回他：“形象不好。”他没穿上衣，自然也没穿长裤，浑身上下就剩一条三角内裤勉强还能遮个羞，他皮肤本来生的就白，又不像郑云龙一样大热天的也要和篮球“不惧酷暑”的“约会”，晒得少，就更显得白了，白花花的胳膊连着一片雪似的肩，他瘦，突起的肩胛骨和锁骨在半撑着的姿势下格外明显，再往下是半片雪白的胸膛，被掉漆的床板堪堪遮住一半……

头顶的电风扇还在吱吱扭扭的转，郑云龙却觉得自己更热了，躁动和热气在衣服下攒动着寻着出口，喉咙也更加干涩而焦灼。他慌忙的讲视线抽离了那团白得刺眼的肉体，丢下一句“要不要点脸！”，逃也似的抓起钱包夺门而出。

门：嘭——

阿云嘎摊回床板上，仰面看着天花板，笑得床板都在抖。他的小男朋友还是这样，暴躁而害羞，确立关系都一年多了，稍微逗他一下便像点着了尾巴的地鼠一样遁地而逃，怎么看怎么可爱。

时间仿佛过了一个世纪，就在阿云嘎迷迷糊糊都要在风扇吱吱扭扭的声响中濒临睡着的边缘，门又被人“嘭——”的一下撞开了。  
郑云龙风风火火的跑回来，手里提了个塑料袋，印着学校西门外边某个便利店的商标，他从里头掏出一瓶冰镇的怡宝向床上扔去，被阿云嘎眼疾手快的接住。透明的瓶身挂满了冰凉的水珠，顺着手指和胳膊流下去，在草黄色的凉席上留下一两个圆圆的水痕。阿云嘎侧过身子半躺着，把冰镇矿泉水搂在胸前，冰凉的触感使他不自觉发出“嘶——”的满足，他靠近护栏，望向床下立着的人。

郑云龙正在靠在桌旁，仰着头灌另一瓶水，瓶身不断冒出小水珠来，顺着凹陷的纹路汇聚成一股细流，从杯口滑倒嘴角，又从嘴角滑向下颚线，顺着脖颈流进大开口的T恤里。像是感受到了流转在自己身上的炙热目光，本来闭着眼享受冰水的郑云龙睁开眼，对上那双复杂而又充满爱意的眼睛，突然一下子忘记了吞咽的动作，被来不及刹车的冰水呛了个扎实。

“咳！咳咳咳！！！”

见郑云龙呛着，阿云嘎三两下从床上冲下来，帮他拍背。

“傻逼。”

他的手刚握过冰水瓶，现在残留着冰意的，拍在背上凉丝丝的很是舒服。缓了一会儿，郑云龙刚止住咳嗽，抬起头又看到一双光溜溜的腿近在咫尺的摆在面前，身体里本来都将要熄灭的小火苗又腾的燃起。

得，水白喝了。

沉默。

阿云嘎将就着坐上了郑云龙的桌子，光溜溜的背软软的靠在书架上，笑得像angel。

“怎么跑到西门外头去买水了？”

“楼下小卖部的卖完了。”

阿云嘎心里偷笑了一下，没有告诉郑云龙中午他提着炒粉回来的时候还看见楼下小卖部的进货车正一箱箱往下搬着农夫山泉。

恋人也要保持一点小神秘，不拆穿对方无伤大雅的小谎言也是一种爱意。

又陷入了沉默，窗外的蝉还在喋喋不休的叫，老旧的风扇依旧吱吱扭扭的转着，两人就这么侧着身子互相看，谁也不说话。

不知是谁先吻上的谁，抑或是两个抑制了很久的猛兽同时决定对猎物下手，两人狂热的吻在了一起。

阿云嘎的唇很薄，像大草原上草天相接处的两抹淡云，绵柔却又带有横跨大地裹挟苍生的张力，温柔的包裹猎物，啃噬消磨。

郑云龙的舌很软，像浅海湾里藏在深沙中的香螺软肉，软嫩而又灵活，裹挟着甜美的汁水伸向猎物，交缠，逗弄，吮吸。

头顶的风扇还在慢悠悠的转，和屋内二人唇齿相碰的旖旎水声一起，搅起了一屋热火。

“……大川他们呢？”郑云龙从一场深吻中抽离出来，他的神智已经开始散乱了，一下一下的喘着粗气，眼底的情意越来越深。阿云嘎也没好到哪里去，耳尖——脖颈——锁骨——胸前，白净的皮肤泛起一层潮红，他也很热了。

“去逛街了”阿云嘎笑着偏过头凑上前去，一路呼吸流连过面前人紧绷的肩颈，凑到他轻颤的面庞，靠近，故意压低了嗓子用沙哑低沉的气泡音在面前滴血似的耳尖儿边上吐出一句：“天儿太热了，他们要晚上才回。”  
“

妈的你个傻逼知道天热还来招我！”郑云龙脸上红的厉害，不知道是买水跑回来太急，还是被阿云嘎激得害臊，嘴上骂的厉害，手却没停，摸索着握上那段熟悉的腰肢，四只指尖柔柔的像猫爪子挠痒似的掐了一把，换来一句变了调的哎哟后，又缓缓向上移，抚上那层薄薄的湿热的胸肌；另一只手也没闲着，向阿云嘎身后探去，隔着一层薄薄紧贴的布料在他浑圆的屁股上狠狠的抓了一把。

“欸——”阿云嘎猛地一个翻身，将一下愣神的郑云龙反压在自己与桌板之间，一只手撑在桌板上，另一只手弯了手肘搭在对方脑后的书架上，圈成一个肉体的牢笼将猎物禁锢住

“大龙啊~上次是你来，这次是不是该轮到我了呀~嗯？”

郑云龙脑子里某根弦一绷，之前某次在宾馆小床上以内蒙人占攻势的激烈战况以及事后三天不消的腰酸还记忆犹新，瞥了一眼阿云嘎胯下已经开始有抬头趋势的巨物，身体不由自主的向后缩了缩，大脑已经开始指使着嘴找理由，“呃，一三五我，二四六你，今天周天，算单数，按理该我来。”

“你耍赖”，阿云嘎压低了身子欺上去，郑云龙背抵住了身后的书架，无路可逃，“可这周是第二十周了，算双数，周日应该算我的。”

郑云龙面色通红的挣扎了一会儿，阿云嘎看着他纠结的脸，笑着退让了一步，“这样，你先来，然后我来，但你要是能弄得我没有力气操你呢，那我就不操了，这样行吧？”

“成交！”郑云龙愉悦的找回了主场，伸手内蒙人一勾，凑着那两篇薄云又凶蛮地吻上去，阿云嘎也很快有所回应，方才还是禁锢郑云龙的肉体牢笼此时化作了两条粘人的藤蔓，牢牢地攀上他的脖颈，唇齿交融，屋内逐渐染上一片旖旎。

“套呢？”阿云嘎一边迷迷糊糊的接吻，一边问。

“用完了最后俩上次。”郑云龙离开了他的唇，支起胳膊换了个姿势，现在是阿云嘎被他锁在身体和桌板之间了，他顶了顶胯去蹭他曲起的腿，“要不这次玩儿野的？”

阿云嘎笑着不言语，双眼皮弯弯的延至眼尾，带起一抹狡黠的弧度。他伸出右手往一旁摸，悉悉索索的摸到了刚才郑云龙提水回来印着西门外便利店名字的白色塑料袋，从几瓶挂着冰凉水珠的矿泉水中摸出一个意料之中的方正小纸盒，食指和中指捏了提溜到郑云龙鼻尖前晃悠。

“操。”

郑云龙被拆穿了小伎俩后恼羞成怒的把脸埋到内蒙人的颈窝里蹭，张开嘴，用虎牙轻轻的咬了一口那泛着薄汗的锁骨。

“你轻点儿！上次留下印子害得我在澡堂子里跟大川绕了半天圈子，才让他相信咱们寝室有一只宁愿削尖了脑袋要往我蚊帐里钻，也不愿意光顾他不挂蚊帐的香喷喷裸睡肉体的傻逼蚊子。”

“你骂谁傻逼呢？”郑云龙下巴一扬。

“谁咬我我骂谁。”阿云嘎不甘示弱。

郑云龙没接着杠嘴儿，把嘴从他锁骨上移开，又向下一路滑去，带点儿惩罚意味的轻轻咬一下阿云嘎左胸的红点儿，引起身下人的一声轻呼和一阵轻颤。

“你帮我戴。”他黏黏糊糊说着无赖话，像一只仗着主子喜欢犯了事儿还不认错的猫。

而这位“主子”纵容的hu了一把猫汗津津的脑袋，捏住宽松的球裤裤带和内裤一起往下扒，一根尺寸可观的“老朋友”亲亲热热的贴上了他的腿根。阿云嘎拿了只套子，撕开捏着往下套

“大龙你好~可爱啊！竟然买草莓味的！”阿云嘎套完，故意把手上残留的散发着劣质香精草莓味的润滑油往郑云龙脸上糊

“大号的就剩这一种了，早知道上次就该提醒他们进货。”郑云龙偏头躲开，“去你床上还是我床上？”

“我床上吧。”想也知道郑云龙床上衣服被子一团糟，等他收拾来了性致早没了。阿云嘎率先爬上了自己床，大字形躺好，一副任君采撷的模样。

郑云龙先去门边确认了一下门锁反锁好，也两三步跨上了床

两团火叠在了一起。

润滑剂是从床垫下拿的，藏在一卷名为《人民日报》的正经报纸中。郑云龙摇了摇，剩不多了。堪堪挤了半手，也不等所谓的“温热”了直接往阿云嘎臀缝探去，冰凉的润滑液包裹着火热的手指，在穴口打着圈，却故意不进去，直到身下的人急了，哑着嗓子骂了句“再不弄我弄你了啊”，才一指长驱直入，惊得一圈圈软肉争先恐后的收缩，紧紧的绞住了这根不怀好意的入侵者。

“放松点，咬这么紧待会儿我怎么进去？”郑云龙伸出另一只手攀上阿云嘎半硬的下身，安抚性的上下撸动。随着主人逐渐压抑不住的喘息响起，穴肉听话的软了态度，很快加入了第二根手指，第三根……抽动从缓慢，到顺畅，到再加速，二十来平米的狭小宿舍里渐渐响起令人脸红心跳的靡靡水声。阿云嘎抬起腿勾上郑云龙的腰，双手搂上他的脖子仰起头去触碰他的唇，“可以了，进来吧。”

提枪上阵的时候，郑云龙心里暗暗发誓，今天要是不把内蒙人操到没力气起床，就一个暑假不吃最爱的海蛎子。

滚烫的巨物顶着微微张开的穴口，缓慢而坚定的挤入熟悉的湿热里，郑云龙感到搂在自己脖子上的双手猛地收紧，于是低头亲了亲爱人微蹙的眉骨，吻去额角的汗水，沉着身子慢慢的把自己往里送，进了三分之一，又退出来一点，等人适应了又慢慢顶进去，又退出来一点，再沉着送进去，他最怕阿云嘎因为自己受伤，不论是排练的时候因为和自己对视踩空了凳子而崴脚，还是告白时紧张慌乱情难自禁吻在一起时磕到的嘴唇，甚至是因为晚上陪自己去操场溜圈脚腕上被蚊子咬到的几个红包，都让他再事后想起来一次又一次的陷入自责。

腰上环着的腿突然收紧往下压，两声惊呼，长物一下贯穿到底，软嫩的肠肉热切的迎上来，吸得郑云龙头皮一紧，后槽牙狠狠咬紧才忍住没有一下子射出来，不然一秒男可太丢脸了。

[画外音：谁能想到十年之后在某种意义上还真的一语成谶了呢，在某种意义上的]

“你是不是不行啊~磨磨蹭蹭的——啊~！！”阿云嘎调笑的话音还没落下，身上人一个抽身，又蛮狠的整根顶入，重重的撞在他的敏感点上。

“你说谁不行？”郑云龙掐着他的大腿根打开往里操，内蒙人的韧性特别好，不论是在练功房里，还是在床上，总是他“眼红”的对象。阿云嘎的敏感点生的不算浅，也不算深，但是角度特别刁钻，得亏他操了那么多回才找出了诀窍——得沉着身子操进去，再顶着胯骨往左偏了往外带——

“啊！”阿云嘎的声音果然又一下变了调

“你说谁不行？！”郑云龙咬着阿云嘎的耳朵用气泡音固执地问，勾起身下一阵紧密的轻颤，这是阿云嘎另一个不为人知的苏点——在耳廓边用气泡音说话。身下的动作也没停，一下又一下以刁钻的角度和要命的力度往里顶。

“嗯……我…我说我…我不行……哈…我们大龙最厉害——哎……唔……”带着蜜的软粘尾音被封进了一个吻里，只能随着抽送的节奏从喉咙里发出无意识的呜咽。郑云龙肆意搅动着缠绕着唇舌，像蜂鸟汲取花蜜一般汲取着内蒙人口中的甘甜，一只手牢牢扣住阿云嘎的腰以防他被自己的顶弄扭伤，一只手伸上去捏揉着阿云嘎的立起的乳尖

“唔……哈…你丫轻一点、不不不不是下面、上面轻一点、啊…哈…大龙~”阿云嘎努力的摆头挣脱了郑云龙强硬的吻，索性放开了叫，反正这个时间还没有放假回家，还待在没有空调的闷热宿舍不出去找地方蹭空调的都是傻逼，当然，傻逼情侣不包括在内。

郑云龙把环在自己腰上的腿解下来，并起来往上推，大小腿并叠在胸前，又弓起身子压上去，这个姿势还是他前天晚上睡不着躲在被子里根据某视频教学资料学的，据说能更深入还是更什么的，他懒得记那么多，反正能爽到就是了。

阿云嘎感觉自己的重心被人为抬高往后仰，本来就小的宿舍单人床，两个一米八几的大高个干点什么事就已经很挤了，郑云龙抬这么一下让他有一种自己马上就要翻下去的错觉，不由得抬高了腰想要往后退来保持平衡，却被人一只大手捞了回去，尚未退出身体的东西又开始抽动起来，与此同时，他看见郑云龙带着仿佛玛丽苏小说中描写的邪魅笑容向自己压过来——

“停、停——停！郑云龙你自己多重你自己心里没点数吗！我的腰！！”

随着阿云嘎的惊呼，郑云龙的动作一滞，吓得连忙放下了阿云嘎的腿，全数退了出来，跪在席子上紧张的上前去揉他的腰侧

“疼吗！扭到了吗？这儿？还是这儿？”

郑云龙声线一下子都不稳了，颤抖中带着焦虑。

许久没听见回复，郑云龙以为是阿云嘎真的疼到连话也说不出了，面色苍白的抬头去看他，却看见一张竭尽全力憋笑到面部扭曲的脸

“操！！！”

郑云龙气到捶床，“有你他妈这么开玩笑的吗！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不是——没跟你开玩笑，这姿势我真受不来，但是大龙，你紧张的样子真的，tei~tei可爱了~”阿云嘎在床头侧身窝成一大团，半个脑袋埋在枕头里，笑得眼睛都眯了

郑云龙确定他真的没受伤后，猛地发觉自己还跪着，觉得又好气又好笑，只得嘴上怼他，“嘎舅嘎舅，说你旧你还真是旧了！想玩点新姿势都玩不来！”

窗外的蝉叫的更欢了，窗户没关，忽地飘进来一阵风，带着凉意穿过闷热的室内，拂过两人裸露的肌肤，蒙着一层薄汗的肌肤被凉风一吹，骤然激起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

“还做吗？”

“做，我还没爽够呢，差点给你吓萎了嘎舅”

“……要不我在上面？”

“别！你说了我先来的，我这还、还还没完呢！”

阿云嘎笑了，他坐起来，前倾了身子靠近一脸慌忙警惕的少年，歪着头笑，凑近前去亲吻他的嘴唇，双手附上少年人滚烫的胸膛，微微用力一推，郑云龙紧张的靠在了床尾的栏杆上，一条腿不自觉的紧张屈膝。

“我说我在上面，又没说在上面操你，想什么呢大龙~”阿云嘎跨坐在郑云龙的胯上，低头去咬他软绵绵的胸肉，“呸、咸的。”

骑……骑乘吗？

“你不是想玩新姿势吗？”阿云嘎眯着眼笑，居高临下的看向他

郑云龙既紧张又觉得刺激，脑中一片浆糊乱炖，扭动的腰肢、上下晃动的翘臀……多少个燥热的夜晚他曾在脑海里都幻想过，但是怕阿云嘎面子薄嫌这个姿势太放荡于是一直也没敢在实战中跟他提，没想到今天怕是要做起“白日梦”了，于是顺着推力慢慢滑下去，阿云嘎还贴心的给他拿了个枕头垫在脑后头。

“大龙你的肚子好软呀，好舒服的屁股垫儿~”阿云嘎居高临下的看着他，前后蹭着郑云龙的小腹和胯骨，渐渐感觉到有一根东西坚硬的抵住了自己的臀缝，于是俯身蜻蜓点水的在郑云龙唇上吻了一下，支起大腿将自己抬起来，用手握住那根坚硬的炙热，抵住身后尚未闭合的穴口，一点一点向后坐

从郑云龙的角度可以清晰的看见自己是怎样一寸一寸被阿云嘎“吃”进去的，下身一点一点的被高热的绵软紧致包裹，大脑像是高压锅一样热气冲顶，耳边是哔————的无声尖叫，他抬起手想要用手臂遮住眼睛，“这也太色情了！！！！！”，他的大脑在尖叫。

“看我~”

一只手伸过来将他的手臂强行掰开，一张泛着红流着汗的脸出现在视线中，阿云嘎一边控制着腰上下扭动，一边压低了身子向前，凑到郑云龙面前去招他

“大龙你也动一动啊，我找不到那个点——啊！”阿云嘎故意说着话去刺激他，郑云龙索性不管那些羞啊臊啊色不色情的了，掐着阿云嘎的细腰就往上顶，阿云嘎立马便软了腰

“看不出来啊嘎舅……嗯……平时……没少看……片儿吧？”郑云龙咬着后槽牙死命顶弄着，润滑液混着肠液从接口处溢出来，弄得他下腹一片粘腻，啪啪作响的水声在午后无人的宿舍里回荡得格外清晰，他一边变着法儿的去操那个点，空出一只手也没有冷落了阿云嘎高昂的小兄弟，带着点薄茧的大手从龟头重重的向下撸动拉扯，时而收紧时而放松，

阿云嘎浑身潮红遍布，随着节奏发出无意识的羞耻呻吟，身前的火热膨胀，后穴的收缩也剧烈起来，一下一下的吮吸容纳着郑云龙的强力入侵。

他快到了！郑云龙敏锐的捕捉到了阿云嘎濒临高潮的讯号，于是直接紧密快速而深入的猛攻他的前列腺点，手上的套弄也加大了力度，修剪得整齐的指甲边缘有意无意的划过红肿的龟头边缘，前后夹攻上下其手

“大龙……大龙、我要到了……快一点…再快一点…啊……啊、啊！啊————————”

“嗯……哈…………”

脑中一道白光划过，两人重重的摔在一起，你搂着我汗津津的背，我夹着你并不存在的腰，抵达了生命的大和谐。

阿云嘎伏在郑云龙身上一下一下的喘着粗气，胸脯紧紧的贴着他的胸脯，也顾不得什么汗水什么黏糊了，阿云嘎高潮时后穴的连续绞紧也爽得郑云龙头皮发麻，将他的高潮余韵无限延长，以至于他现在眼前一片雪花乱码狂闪，嘴巴微张着，一个字也说不出来。

两人就这样喘着粗气紧紧的抱了好一会儿，郑云龙慢慢的退了出去，把还在高潮中缓和的阿云嘎从身上剥了下来，放在一旁，摘下套子熟练的打上结往床下的垃圾桶丢，正中桶心——完美的三分球！晚上可以奖励自己三个香喷喷的蒜蓉海蛎子！郑云龙在心里给自己叫了个好（两种意味上的），正欲躺回去重新抱着软软香香的内蒙人来个迟到的午觉，却忽然感觉后腰抵上了一个梆硬滚烫的东西，他脑子里的某根弦一下子又绷紧到极致——一双手慢慢的爬上了他的腰，一个冒着热气的脑袋贴上了他的后脖梗，凑在他的耳后沙哑的呼着气：

“大龙呀，该轮到我了吧~”

  
屋内还燥热着，不再有凉风穿堂光顾，有些闷，再加上刚才那一场酣畅淋漓的性事，郑云龙脑门上还冒着热蒸汽呢，却被这话激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，凭空的感到背后一阵凉意顺着尾椎骨往上蚂蚁一样的爬，他僵硬的翻过身去，结结巴巴的开口：

“天好热……”

“就是！我这火还没消呢~”阿云嘎眨巴眨巴眼睛，一副楚楚可怜又惨兮兮的模样，拉着郑云龙的手伸向自己腿间不知道什么时候又昂起来的欲望

操。

郑云龙像触碰到火一般缩回手，他最不擅长对付阿云嘎这副表情看他，仿佛自己是个搞大了人家肚子只顾自己爽歪歪还不愿意负责任的渣男，但他着实又不想被内蒙人再在这三伏天里翻来倒去的操上一轮，于是开始找别的借口企图搪塞

“没润滑了！我刚才挤的时候就只剩这么一点儿了”，郑云龙伸出两根指头比划了一个指甲盖儿的长度，怕内蒙人不信似的，又从床头把丢在一边的润滑剂捞过来，上下摇了摇，力证其真的“一滴也没有了”。

“没事儿，换个东西一样可以的。”阿云嘎丝毫没有罢休的意思，起身便往床下爬，乒呤乓啷了没两秒又爬回来，往郑云龙面前摆出两样东西——

一管隆某奇牌护手霜，那瓶郑云龙“专门”跑到西门外带回来扔给他的冰水，后者瓶身还挂着一串串冷热碰撞形成的水珠，淌到凉席上留下几道水痕。

“护手霜它不也是往手上挤的嘛，天气热你多喝几口冰水缓缓，要不抱着也成？”

“……”

“行吧，你来！”郑云龙认命的闭眼，倒躺，颇有一股视死如归的气势。

阿云嘎愉悦的在他脸上亲了一下，吧嗒打开护手霜的盖子，“放心吧，这次保证不会弄疼你哒~”

第一指进入的时候，阿云嘎明显感觉到身下人瞬间的紧绷，于是俯身去亲他的额头，亲吻开蹙起的眉头，亲吻过挺拔的鼻梁和咸湿的面颊，衔住了微张的唇，轻柔的吮吸，把满腔的爱意化作蜜般的甜腻用最柔软的舌尖渡过去

大二的时候阿云嘎跟郑云龙回过一趟青岛，两人在电闪雷鸣的暴雨中看过海，在行人匆匆的巷口接过吻，多荒诞疯狂的事情都顺着郑云龙的意愿做了，却偏偏在郑云龙满腔热情的向他推荐某老字号大排档的绝味海蛎子和扇贝时摇了头，被骂成了“不懂得鉴赏美食的胆小鬼”。

郑云龙以为阿云嘎不吃贝类海鲜是因为害怕，只有阿云嘎自己知道，那是因为他接受不了夜宵摊老板处理贝类的方式——将一个个鲜活的贝从水里捞出来粗暴的摔在案板上，再用一把又宽又厚的菜刀将紧闭的壳蛮横暴力的撬开。

“要善待你的每一个猎物”，额吉的话模糊的印在记忆中。他曾见过族里人杀羊：每宰杀一只羊之前，都会搂着羊的脖子摩挲一会儿，然后喂上一把鲜美的草料，在羊温顺的低头吃草的当儿利落出手，羊连一声哀鸣也没有，死前的最后一秒也在快乐的嚼着草茎。

要善待你的每一个猎物。  
披着羊皮再久，阿云嘎终究还是只狼。

二指进入时，阿云嘎把目标转移到了郑云龙的胸上。郑云龙的胸上有一层软肉，肚子上也是一样——这都是他每天东奔西跑的带饭投喂辛苦养出来的，虽然被肖杰骂过不少次身材管理，郑云龙也一直死皮赖脸的没减，因为阿云嘎说软乎乎的大龙抱着最舒服。

“你又没涂防晒”阿云嘎亲吻着少年晒红的领口肌肤，轻轻吹了口气，“到时候晒脱皮了别又来跟我叫苦”，舌尖轻轻的触碰到微咸的肌肤，引起身下人微不可察的战栗。阿云嘎找准了位置，衔住晒痕交界处的一块皮肤用力嘬了一口，留下一个明晃晃的草莓印。

“欸欸欸！说好不弄出印子的你！到时候洗澡大川调侃起来我咋说！”郑云龙挣扎着低头去看，可吻痕的位置刚好在他的视线盲区。

“你就说那只傻逼蚊子转过去咬你了”，阿云嘎没理会他的抗议，继续沿着晒痕在郑云龙身上留下一个个红印，像狼王标记它的领地。尔后偏头一口咬在左胸的软肉上，按住郑云龙惊呼下扭动的身子，糙砾的舌面重重的划过乳首，舌尖一勾一转，像新生的婴孩汲取母亲的乳汁一般吮吸，触电般的快感从乳首弥散传导开来，席卷了郑云龙的全身，他头顶一阵发麻，不自觉的挺着胸脯自己送过去。阿云嘎轻笑一声，故意用门牙去咬住立起的红珠，轻轻磨着，待到郑云龙的喘息都带上了一丝哭腔的颤音，才放过那两颗颤巍巍的果实，继续向下

“大龙~你的肚子好软啊”阿云嘎的鼻梁触到了一块软软的陆地，他用面颊去蹭，还是那样柔软滑腻的触感，比淡奶油细腻，比鸡蛋布丁还要软嫩，叫人欲罢不能的想要上嘴去重重品尝一口这人间最极致美妙的甜品，再往下……

“你丫的……能不能行了还！”郑云龙被阿云嘎从胸到肚子的品尝了个遍，极度的羞耻感和身体越来越被吊着而不得满足的空虚感催促着他想要尽快进入下一步，于是主动拿腿去蹭阿云嘎的胯，却被胯间的肿胀与炙热吓得缩回了腿。“我打八辈子的包票你祖上绝对有外国血统！”内蒙人的下半身确实是不容小觑的天赋异禀，在郑云龙第一次把阿云嘎压到床上时还就此发出过“光被操真的太可惜了”这类的感叹，于是被人推倒反扑，这就是自己挖坑埋自己的经典案例。

“好。”  
阿云嘎笑着抽出扩张得差不多的三指，熟练的拿了只套子自己撕开戴上，扶住对准穴口，缓慢的欺身上去……

进入得并不算顺利，因为每次郑云龙都很紧张，脚趾不自觉的蜷缩起来，趾关节泛白，大腿死死的夹住阿云嘎的腰，让他难以自如动作。阿云嘎伸出一只手从背后抚上郑云龙僵硬的后脖梗，轻轻揉了揉，又用唇舌去刺激舔弄他耳廓的敏感点，另一只手也上下套弄着郑云龙前面略微疲软的阴茎，三处的接连刺激让郑云龙渐渐的放松了僵直的大腿和括约肌，阿云嘎才得以缓慢进入

完全进入的那一刻，二人都发出一声绵长的长叹。阿云嘎停顿了一会儿等郑云龙适应，“我要动了哦”，他在郑云龙的耳边轻声询问，得到少年人肯定的点头后，后腰发力慢慢抽送起来

“嗯……哼……嗯……”郑云龙被操不爱出声，只能在晃动的节奏间从牙缝中漏出几声压抑的哼哼，搔得阿云嘎心头直痒。他用舌头顶开身下人紧闭的牙关，软媚的呻吟没了阻拦便开始不住的往外溢，钻到郑云龙自己耳朵里，便成了脸红心跳的罪孽。

太操蛋了，我怎么会发出这样的声音！郑云龙极力的想要扭头躲开阿云嘎的吻，却被大手扣住脑后无法动弹。阿云嘎一边下身不断的接连深入去寻找他的敏感点，一边摁住郑云龙想要捂住嘴的手臂

“别挡着，叫出来，没别人，我喜欢听”

“啊~哈……啊……嗯……哈……啊！！”敏感点被体内饱胀坚硬的龟头蛮横的擦过，惊得郑云龙尖叫出声。阿云嘎找对了地方，便开始集中火力重点进攻

“这里是不是？是不是这里最舒服？大龙你得说啊，你不说我怎么知道你舒不舒服呀~你不说我怎么知道哪里是你敏感点呀~叫出来我也很有成就感哒~”阿云嘎一边卖力地在他身上耕耘着，一边还不忘给郑云龙进行心理建设和疏导。

不愧是拿了优秀班团委的好班长，关心同学的心理建设从床上抓起。

“慢……哈、慢一点……啊~”郑云龙搂着阿云嘎的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝里，不顾羞臊的喘叫出来

阿云嘎闻言立马放慢了速度，可力度却一点儿没减，每一下都准确无误的凿在前列腺点上，爽得郑云龙大腿肌肉抽搐，脚趾都用力扭曲着，十指在阿云嘎背上挠出道道红痕。

“你热吗？”

正闭着眼头皮发麻的爽呢，郑云龙忽然听见身上的人突然发问，还没等他反应过来那人便连根撤了出去，后穴一阵收缩，酸麻的空虚感沿着脊梁骨向上蔓延。他听见矿泉水瓶的塑料发出碾压的声响，以为是阿云嘎问他要不要喝水

“不喝！你他妈做爱能不能专心一点——————我操！！！”一根冷冰冰的庞然巨物不可抗拒的挤入翕张着的穴口，阿云嘎一手掐住他的腰一点点往里挺，另一只手肘撑在他的头 边，喘着粗气霸道的吻住他

“别问。”

冰冷的刺激没有打消原有的情欲，反而产生一种近乎诡异的愉悦和刺激，火热滚烫的肠壁受到冰冷的异物入侵，不可控制的收缩着往里绞紧，刺激感远比刚才来的迅速和猛烈，快感如潮水般倾涌而出，冲刷着郑云龙的大脑皮层。冰冷的柱身被高热的内里包裹着，阿云嘎咬着牙抽动得迅速而猛烈，以期这冷热冲撞瞬间而产生的巨大快感可以持续得更加久一点。郑云龙嗓子都快叫哑了，小腿虚挂在阿云嘎的腰上随着他挺动的节奏无意识的晃动。刚才在阿云嘎冰冷的阴茎进来的一瞬间他就已经被刺激得射了，而后穴深处的前列腺点此时又被阿云嘎快速猛烈的顶弄，郑云龙只觉得头皮一片酥麻，大脑空白，双耳嗡鸣，眼前白光万丈。  
郑云龙高潮所带来的后穴收缩也吸得阿云嘎头皮发麻，咬牙挺着腰又快速抽动了数十下之后，阿云嘎一口咬住郑云龙的锁骨，十指紧紧扣住他的掌，也低吼着尽数射了出来。

窗外的蝉早在不知什么时候停止了孜孜不倦的喧鸣，风扇叶还在老驴拉磨一般的转动着，床上两个交叠的身体汗津津的抱在一起，房间里只剩下起起落落的喘气声。

过了好一会儿，阿云嘎才慢慢退出来，把套子撤下来打上结，用过期的报纸小心翼翼地包成一个看上去和正常废纸并无区别的小四方形，爬下床扔进了郑云龙桌边的垃圾桶里。他瞅了一眼桌上分毫未动的装在外卖纸盒中的炒粉，转头朝着床上问：“炒粉都凉了，还吃吗？”

“这天气凉个屁！”郑云龙还仰躺在床上喘着粗气，“我巴不得它变成凉面”

阿云嘎笑了：“那你起来，穿上裤子我请你去吃东门口那家凉皮。”

“没力气，歇会儿”郑云龙翻了个白眼，转了个身又刚好看到滚在床尾的某个矿泉水瓶，拿起来便往下砸，“你赔我冰水！我他妈跑那么远总共就买两瓶，还被你浪费一瓶！”

“哎呀我的大龙~这怎么能叫浪费呢~”阿云嘎笑，猛地往旁边一缩躲开郑云龙砸下来的水瓶，拾起不知道什么时候被挤掉在地上的自己的衣裤穿好，“那我现在下去给你买~中午回来的时候底下小卖部进的货，现在估摸着也该在冰柜里放凉了”，往门边走去。

忽然又想起什么，折返回来，把郑云龙垃圾桶里的垃圾袋系上提出来拿去扔掉，临出门又歪着头问了句：

“我记得楼下还有冰镇草莓你要不要？”

“滚！！！！！”

一个枕头从床上暴力砸下，只砸中了关的飞快的宿舍门。

这天可太热了，烧的我脸疼。

  
郑云龙在床上晕晕乎乎的想。


End file.
